


Accidents Happen

by sky_maiden



Category: Animaniacs, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: A LOT of Angst, A possible explanation for why the Warners are clueless about the last 20 years, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Big brother Yakko, Coma, Dr Scrathansniff is a dad, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Looney Tunes: Back In Action, Not Beta Read, Protective Siblings, The Author Regrets Nothing, The story is complete, change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_maiden/pseuds/sky_maiden
Summary: The scene from Looney Tunes: Back in Action when the water tower falls could have ended very differently...A look into the minds of the people the incident affected during the aftermath.Now complete!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	1. Daffy

Daffy should have kept an eye on that car. Should have noticed the danger it posed. The incident would forever plague his mind. In his carelessness, he failed to notice the car veering for the support and crashing into it. 

The famous tower fell. And screams filled the air as it did. But it wasn’t the screams from where he stood on the ground that shook him to his core. It was the screams from the water tower itself. 

If he’d been more careful, one of the Warner siblings wouldn’t be in critical condition, the other two keeping watch over him. Wakko wouldn’t be in a hospital bed if that had been the case. But no, he had to go and ruin things. 

Thankfully, Yakko and Dot hadn’t been hurt too badly. They had been treated for shock and a couple of cuts and bruises, but apart from that, the eldest and youngest of the trio were safe and sound. 

When she had recovered, Dot had yelled at him. Rightfully so. He deserved it. But he didn’t expect the Warner sister to be the one to give him a lecture. Looking over at Yakko from where he sat on the other side of Wakko’s bed with Bugs and Porky, he sighed. The usually talkative Warner had fallen silent, with a blank look in his eyes that made him question if the trio’s eldest was... fully there. 

Catching Dot’s death glare, the duck flushed somewhat, taking a sudden interest in his webbed feet. A tense fifteen minutes passed, and the nurses came in to inform that visiting hours for non family were over. Beside him, Bugs and Porky stood up, both giving Wakko’s hand a squeeze. He rose to do the same, also laying a reassuring hand on Yakko’s shoulder and giving Dot a comforting smile. To his eternal surprise, the young Toon returned it. Though whether it was genuine; he supposed he would never know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on my other works for those who have been waiting:
> 
> The History of the Pi’illo Kingdom IS still happening. I just haven’t been able to work on it due to the combined doozy of technical issues with the software I use for it and writers block.
> 
> A Strange Case of Luigi and Mr L: If I continue to work on this (I do have a different Mario project now, see above), it’ll probably be a rewrite. My writing has changed a lot and there’s only one chapter so I don’t see any point in continuing, at least with the current version. Sorry.
> 
> Collateral Damage: I’m not as big on the Loud House as much as I was before, but I do intend to finish this one eventually.
> 
> The Watchdog Army Files: Like the Loud House, Wander Over Yonder hasn’t been on my fandom list for a while, but it’s literally just one chapter left to finish and post. This will DEFINITELY be finished soon.
> 
> See you all later! Let’s hope this year is much better in terms of literally everything


	2. Dot

She had been right there. Why hadn’t she done anything? She could have done something. Anything. Instead, all she did was stand there as Wakko shielded her from being the one of the two of them to hit the ground first. 

She pulled the woolen blanket just a little further around her form. The Warner sister dared a glance at Yakko. Her elder brother hadn’t moved from his position at Wakko’s side. The three had ensured they were well rested just the night before, but that was now all for naught, if the tired look etched on her brother’s face was anything to go by. She sighed, inching closer to Yakko, leaning her head against his arm. Dot managed to glimpse the eldest Warner’s small, but warm, smile. Yakko wrapped his arm around his sister’s shoulder, before the smile once again dropped off his face and he turned back to Wakko. The two of them sat in silence for a while. 

Dot had been dozing off when she heard the door creak open in the eerie quiet of the hospital room. She turned to see who it was. She smiled sadly when she saw Bugs. The bunny greeted her and her brother; Yakko’s ears perked up when he heard the voice, though he didn’t turn around. Following Bugs were Porky Pig, and Daffy Duck. 

The reason the tower, her home, was currently in bits on the ground...

Dot had been hard on him. So much so that the normally calm and collected Bugs had almost yelled himself. Now, she wasn’t sure how she truly felt about her reaction to the duck’s arrival. Had she reacted in the right way? Had she been too harsh? Too cruel? 

Some time later, she caught Daffy looking warily across the bed at the two conscious siblings, and gave him a sharp glare back. All of a sudden, he seemed to find an interest in the floor. The Looney Tune didn’t see it, but Bugs and Porky gave Dot warning looks of their own. 

Perhaps... perhaps she had been too harsh. It didn’t excuse what he did...

But that still wouldn’t stop her from giving Daffy a genuine smile as he and his friends left.


	3. Yakko

A big brother always protected his siblings. Always looked out for them, shielded them from harm. 

Where had he been for them today? Well, no where near them that’s for sure. He had been in the kitchen, on the other side of the tower. By the time he had noticed the tilt, it was far too late to make a move towards them before gravity took over and the tower toppled completely. All he could do was reach out to his baby brother and sister. 

If only he’d been more aware. If only he hadn’t had that nightmare and was more awake than he actually was that morning. If only he’d noticed the topple sooner. If only...

Those two words kept circling around in his brain, over and over again as his eyes kept their focus on his still brother. Wakko would live, thank goodness. But until he awoke, they wouldn’t know the true extent of the damage. And that was a terrible piece of news for a guardian to hear. He just kept ruminating on that one piece of information and those constant thoughts of bargaining and regret. 

He barely reacted to the world around him. Dot had nuzzled her head against his arm, hoping for comfort, and he’d be damned if he didn’t offer it to her. He had already failed once; he wasn’t planning on doing it again. He smiled warmly at her, rubbing his nose against hers before giving his baby sister a gentle kiss on the forehead. The elder of the two then refocused on the still unconscious middle Warner. 

He had perked up slightly at Bugs’ arrival...

Then Daffy walked into the room, and all that hope that everything would be okay evaporated. Deep down, Yakko knew that Daffy wasn’t at fault for any of this. No one knew what would happen. But that didn’t stop him from shutting down completely when Dot started yelling at the duck, not just because he couldn’t handle it, but to let Daffy get his just desserts. 

Yakko could vaguely hear Bugs stepping in to diffuse the argument, but he wasn’t paying attention. All he could do was watch over his brother. And he wasn’t going to fail again...


	4. Bugs

The bunny stared past Daffy to watch the iconic tower fall. He winced inwardly at the screams from both inside and outside of the tower. He would be lying if he said those screams didn’t haunt him. All he could do was watch as the water tower broke apart upon impact with the ground. 

Walking through the hospital, he thought about that day. The day the Warner siblings were created. Bugs hadn’t been around himself, hadn’t been created yet, but apparently, Buddy had been so happy to get some help in his cartoons, and the entire Warner Studios cast was also buzzing with excitement. Yakko had popped off the page first, followed by Wakko and then Dot. They had been completely zany from the start. 

Everything they knew about being a toon, either they knew already, or another toon had taught them. Bugs didn’t know who, but he wished he had met the toon who helped the three siblings develop into their own. And then they had been imprisoned in that tower. 

10 years later, and Bugs himself was brought into existence, quickly becoming the company’s mascot. Everyone had told him to not go into the tower. He didn’t know why everyone was so determined to keep him away from there. Around 50 years after his conception, he gave in and opened the heavy door, Daffy and Porky offering backup. 

Inside were the three child toons, huddled together in a frightened heap. He noticed how the two younger clung to the elder, and how Yakko seemed to push himself in front. The Warner siblings were traumatised, and Bugs felt a pang in his heart thinking that he could have done something way earlier. 

He knew Daffy and Porky felt the same way. The Looney Tunes trio gave the executives a piece of their minds, particularly Plotz, the CEO trembling in fear as he faced the furious rabbit, duck and pig. Plotz reluctantly agreed that the siblings could be released from the tower. No one expected them to move into the very place where they were held prisoner. Bugs chuckled at that. Even when the Animaniac’s original run was over, the Warners had a home in the tower. A home that was now gone. The bunny let out a sigh, continuing down the hall with Daffy and Porky either side of him. 

When they entered, all hell broke loose. Dot stood up, fury in her gaze as she stared at Daffy. Then she began her tirade, lecturing the duck about endangering everyone and letting her and her brothers down. Bugs let her, knowing she had to let it all out. He took a look over at Yakko, who looked broken. More broken than Bugs had ever seen him. Even when he first discovered the secret of the tower. He went over and gave Yakko a quick shoulder squeeze, he intended to give him a proper hug later, before facing the angry younger Warner and managing to calm her down before she could start getting physical, or before she could hurt herself. 

Dot’s angry yelling fizzled out into a whine, then a whimper. And then she broke down completely. Bugs watched as Yakko’s ears perked up at the sound, the eldest making his way over to quickly scoop up his little sister in a big hug. His eyes were still glossed over in shock, but he seemed a little more alert as he rubbed soothing circles on Dot’s back. The bunny left them like that until they broke apart, giving each of them one of his bear hugs after...


	5. Porky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading two chapters today because they’re both short ones.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

If there was one thing Porky prided himself on, it was being a good friend. Despite what their cartoons led people to believe, everyone in the Looney Tunes cast were close. Even the villains were kind and sensitive off set. Many a late night phone convo with Marvin and Yosemite Sam proved that. 

He had failed to be a good friend today. He failed to protect the Warners. He failed to stop Daffy getting yelled at, even though he thought the duck kinda deserved it. He failed to stop Bugs from almost losing his temper with Dot when the girl had stubbornly refused to listen. He had failed. He thought for sure that one of the trio would die, as terrible as that sounded. 

In the aftermath of Dot’s anger, he had pulled aside, quickly typing in a number. The voice on the other line gratefully answered, and after Porky explained the situation, was more than happy to help. The pig hung up at the other person’s promise to come over to the hospital and help. 

He went back into the room, smiling sadly. At the quizzical looks around him, he explained to Bugs and Daffy, keeping his voice low so that Yakko and Dot couldn’t hear. Something told him they would appreciate the nice surprise. And when the nurse told everyone who was not family to leave, that’s when it dawned on him. 

Maybe he wasn’t a bad friend after all...


	6. Dr Scratchansniff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading two chapters today because they’re both short ones.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Otto had heard about what had happened from Porky. He shuddered as he entered the hospital room just as the three Looney Tunes were leaving. The shortest of the trio gave the doctor a knowing grin. Only the studio psychiatrist could help the Warners right now. 

Flashing his ID at the nurse so she would make an exception for him (thankfully, she did), Dr Scratchansniff opened the door to the private room. When he saw what was going on in there, his heart broke. 

He always told himself to never get too attached to his patients. It had to be that way, lest his attempts to get through to someone fail and they end up... He wouldn’t think about that. Anything but outcomes like that. 

But Yakko, Wakko and Dot? Over time, he found himself more and more attached to them. And before he knew it, he was taking them on fun trips like the theme park, movies and the zoo. He reprimanded them when they misbehaved, encouraged them to be who they were and loved them unconditionally. He was the parent that was never drawn for them. And Dr Otto von Scratchansniff was very proud of that fact. 

Yakko and Dot looked towards the door at the new arrival, both of their gazes lighting up considerably. As he held the two of his surrogates close, he promised himself that he would help them all get through this. They had to get through this. He didn’t intend to lose these ones...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scratchansniff is their dad change my mind.


	7. Plotz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yh you read the chapter title right...

It was the day after the incident. The company’s CEO hadn’t been in the day before, and paled immediately upon hearing and seeing what had gone down. Some people had managed to capture the moment on tape, from the Batmobile crashing into the support, to the three siblings being pulled from the wreckage. The pained looks on the two conscious siblings faces would haunt him for the remainder of his days. 

He didn’t know the trio that personally, but even he knew how close they were, and how protective the older siblings were of the younger ones. The look on Yakko’s face especially as the paramedic wrapped a shock blanket around his shoulders said it all. 

The CEO sighed as he remembered the day Bugs found the three of them. In all honesty, Plotz had completely forgotten they existed. He had only seen one of their cartoons as a kid, when his father was CEO. There had been hell to pay for forgetting them. Bugs, Daffy and Porky tore him limb from limb. 

That day, that was the first time he had ever seen the Warners look so devoid of life. He had hoped he would never see it again. But the karma for mistreating them all these years had finally caught up to him, and he was forced to see them in pain again. 

Somehow, that hurt more than if the universe had targeted him directly...

He quickly rang Dr Scrathansniff, asking him to be there for the siblings. It seemed that someone else had already been three steps ahead of him. The doctor was already with them. 

Hanging up the phone, Plotz sighed, thinking. What could he possibly do? Deciding, he picked up the phone again, ordering that reconstruction on the tower begin immediately. He wouldn’t allow them to be homeless for longer than needs be, even if they never wanted to return to the tower. 

Business taken care of, he walked out of his office, pulling his coat on. He grabbed his keys as he left the office building, telling his secretary to hold the fort as he left. 

The drive to the hospital seemed so long, but he made it. A doctor showed him the way to the room, telling him that Wakko was getting the best treatment possible. Plotz smiled at that. The middle Warner would be okay. And that was worth any sum of money. 

He staggered into the room, pausing at the look of uncertainty the three awake inhabitants gave him. Plotz sighed, hardly believing he was about to do this. He wasn’t even sure they would accept. 

The CEO held his arms out, a once in a lifetime opportunity for a hug. He was taken aback when Yakko flew towards him with such ferocity that he was almost bowled off his feet, breath knocked out of him like a set of bagpipes. Dot joined her brother, a little gentler. Plotz curled his short arms around them as Scrathansniff smiled from his spot in the corner. 

By the time Bugs, Daffy and Porky returned, they were greeted by a slightly warmer environment, more than a little surprised by Plotz’s presence, but not questioning it. From the look on the CEO’s face, they knew he came out of genuine concern. 

Though what possessed him to do what he did would still puzzle them to this very day...


	8. Wakko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko wakes up.

All was dark. He heard nothing, he saw nothing. He wasn’t even sure of his name. All he was sure of was that it ended with ‘o’. Yakko, maybe? 

He internally shook his head. No, that wasn’t his name. But it was familiar somehow. The longer he was aware of his thoughts, the clearer his surroundings became. Eventually, he remembered his name. Wakko. His name was Wakko. 

More and more pieces came together. Yakko and Dot. Slappy, Skippy, Pinky and Brain. Dr Scratchansniff, Plotz, Bugs, Porky and Daffy. All his memories. His family. 

It all returned to him in a flood of emotions. How long had he been away from them? Light got brighter behind his eyelids, and he began to hear muffled voices. 

“Look, he’s waking up.” That was Dot. Someone shushed her, not unkindly. Yakko.  
“Shhh. I don’t think he’ll appreciate being too crowded, so we’d better give him room.” Too crowded? How many people were at his bedside?  
A German voice cut through the stillness, undeniably Scratchansniff. “Yah, Dot. We best give your brother some space when he wakes up.”  
“Yeah, we can all move aside while you and Yakko can squeeze him to death.” Wakko inwardly chuckled. Typical Bugs.  
“W-we should a-all be grateful he’s alive at all...”  
“Porky!” The harsh whisper came from Bugs. The pig sighed.  
“S-sorry.”

A hush fell over the room. A different voice now, heavy lisping a clear indication as to who it was. “What’s taking him so long?”  
“Quiet, Daffy.” Wakko lay there in shock. The one person he least expected to care about him was there. “Give him as much time as he needs.”

Having enough of not being a part of this conversation, Wakko opened his eyes, slowly but surely. He squinted as he did so, letting his eyes adjust to the light. No sooner had they fully slided open, Yakko and Dot threw themselves onto the bed, each giving him a bone crushing hug. He opened his mouth to speak, voice scratchy from disuse. “It’s good to see you too...” The hug got tighter. “Errrrmmmm... Yakko? Dot?”  
“Yes, baby brother?” Came Yakko’s voice, also a little bit squeaky.  
“Can’t... really breath...” He struggled to get the words out.  
“Oh, sorry...” Dot replied. The hug immediately got looser and Wakko could breath again. 

As his siblings broke away, tears streaming down all three of their faces, Wakko took a glance around the room. Practically everyone he knew was there. Even people he hadn’t heard speak. Pinky and Brain stood at the foot of the bed, Brain smiling rather uncharacteristically. Slappy had an arm around her nephew’s shoulder. The Goodfeathers sat on the windowsill; Pesto wasn’t picking a fight with Squit for a change. Many more were there too. 

“How long?” He didn’t need to elaborate more.  
“It’s been about a week.” Plotz was the one who answered.  
A week?! “The... tower?”  
Yakko sighed as he answered. “Completely obliterated. We’ve been sleeping here.” Wakko barely noticed Daffy’s guilty look. He had a feeling the duck had something to do with it.  
“You and Dot have been sleeping here?”  
Yakko smiled sadly, rubbing his nose against the middle Warner. “Anything to make sure you’re okay, brother sibling.”

The trio almost missed Plotz’s affectionate chuckle. Wakko’s jaw dropped. What had gotten into him?  
“I called the construction team before I left the office to come here the first time. The tower should be back up again in no time.” At the unsure looks he got from all around the room, he stumbled a little. “Y-you three don’t have to move back there if you don’t want to. But just in case you do...”  
“Thank you.” The three chorused. And their thanks was genuine.


	9. Epilogue

“Are you three sure you want to do this?” Plotz nervously asked as the Warners stood hand in hand in the chamber. Yakko spoke up, determination in his gaze.  
“Yes, we’re sure. The tower just isn’t safe anymore.” The eldest Warner sighed. “Thank you for rebuilding it, but we’re not going to take any chances.” A pause. “I’M not going to take any chances.” Wakko gave his brother’s hand a squeeze. Yakko had been hard on himself over these past few months, no matter what, he, Dot or Scratchansniff tried. 

They had stayed with Pinky and Brain, the two mice proving to be... entertaining roommates, often involving the trio in their schemes. When Brain offered this solution to their homelessness problem, the decision between the siblings was unanimous. 

Frozen in time, in suspended animation. Until someone deemed it necessary to bring them back. Who knew how long they would be gone? By the time they were revived, if they were ever revived, everyone they know and love might be dead. But that somehow didn’t scare them. So long as they had each other, they would be okay. 

“Better do it now, Plotzy.” The nickname came naturally, no longer belonging to a ‘special friend’, but family. 

Plotz pulled the lever that would suspend the siblings. A green light shone, showing the system was active. The now retiring CEO stepped back, giving the siblings a salute. The three of them, though shivering as the suspending liquid made it up their legs, saluted back, before quickly holding tight to each other’s hands in a circle. Soon, they were completely submerged. 

Everyone present watched as the Warners were peacefully allowed to rest, glad to have known them for the time they did...

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this! 
> 
> (I wrote it over a course of, like three hours total :/)

**Author's Note:**

> A headcanon I have is that Looney Tunes: Back in Action is a semi-accurate retelling of the events depicted in the film.
> 
> The LT cast decided to cut out the full part of the story involving the water tower, changing it so that the Warners didn’t have to relive a traumatic part of their lives.
> 
> And that’s why the water tower in the film has no Warners in it, but it does have water.


End file.
